Injection molding generally involves melting thermoplastic or thermosetting material and injecting the melted material into a mold cavity. The volume of material that is used to fill the mold cavity is referred to as a shot. The thermoplastic material is then allowed to cool and take on a shape corresponding to the mold cavity. One type of injection molding, often referred to as insert molding or overmolding, involves injection molding material around a separate part, referred to as an insert piece. The resultant part is a composite part that includes the insert piece and the molded material. Insert molding generally involves a two-shot or multi-shot technique where two or more injection molding processes are performed on a single part. A two-shot method involves injection molding one part, transferring the part to a second mold as an insert, and molding the second component against the first. Multi-shot methods involve multiple injection steps. In some cases, two-shot and multi-shot methods can be processed on specialized injection molding machines that have two or more injection units. These two-shot and multi-shot molding machines are expensive and highly specialized for producing particular parts. What are needed are simple and inexpensive alternatives to traditional insert molding methods.